paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Paper Roblox
Super Paper Roblox is an adventure game created by Cutout Studios. Development started sometime in late 2013 and the game was released on the 6th of February 2016. Super Paper Roblox takes place in Paper Robloxia and the aim of the game is to collect all 7 magic scissors to help Wiscara open an interdimensional portal for Dusekkar in hopes of catching an evil necromancer who has stolen The Plot Book. It is the newest and most popular addition to the Paper Roblox series. Gameplay The gameplay follows the player (commonly referred to as "protagonist") platforming throughout 8 chapters (with a 9th chapter which is simply the epilogue) with varying setpieces, i.e. a castle for Chapter 1 or a music-related battlefield in Chapter 7. The chapters must be completed in chronological order (1-8). There are 75 cards hidden throughout the game. Collecting all 75 will enable a secret ending. Story This covers a basic gist of the story, but a more heavy analysis exists. To see it, go here. The main plot of the story involves the Plot Book being stolen by an unknown necromancer and hid it away from everyone within Paper Robloxia (this also extends to almost all areas of the Plot Book, such as Paper Boxia and Clockwork's Domain). The hero must collect 7 magic scissors and give them to a scissor sorcerer named Wiscara so they can reach the necromancer and get back the Plot Book. Along the way, you will also end up helping the people of Paper Robloxia with various problems, with some examples being stopping a war and taking The Dark Rift (please add link in the future to The Dark Rift) away from evil. You slowly learn more of the story throughout the journey via dialogue. After you obtain the scissors, you go to Inferno Fortress, the base of the necromancer (now known to be named Antagon) and push through all sorts of obstacles in the way to Antagon and The Plot Book. After reaching Antagon, he burns The Plot Book due to him thinking that he lost all his power over reality via reaching the final page and therefore it was useless. Dusekkar manages to recover a new Plot Book and recreates reality while having Antagon learn his mistakes from the old Plot Book and becomes a helping hand of Dusekkar's. Dusekkar then surprises everyone with a party that all are invited to. If you didn't collect all cards in the game, this is where it would end. Otherwise, you would go on to the first extra ending. Extra Ending Secret Ending: Farewell in Veil The secret ending takes place directly after the show at the end of the epilogue and takes place in the newer version of Cutout Town due to the Plot Book's burning. While there is much more extra dialogue to be seen, you are awarded the badge for the ending via an exact conversation. Scriptliss meets Spoke in Oddity Wood and Spoke shows Scriptliss a message that he found on the Void Star (or the Rift of Darkness), now made out for a tambourine for the epilogue's performance. It was a message by Tess Aract as part of his legacy in case he ever died soon after the message was made. Tess gave some brief backstory on himself, acknowledged that he'd die if Antagon used 1x1x1x1's body as a failsafe since he now had to share his body with 1x1x1x1, and thanked Scriptliss for how he great of a friend he was and noted that if he had to die, he wanted Scriptliss to be the one to kill him. After the message, Scriptliss is ironically happy after hearing this and can now rest easy with Tess's death. Easter Eggs WIP Characters * Aaron O'Nare * Scriptliss * Wiscara * Robloxians * Dusekkar * Lanter * Otempes * Boxdra * Rozanda * Tucker * Base Cleph * Pink I * Sphara * Glyph * Cogen * Antagon * 1x1x1x1 * Postman * Claire * Knights of the Arch * Cumulus * Wissle * Spoke * Diana * Mr. Casey * Mr. Explode * Scarlet * The Great RSD * Kairo * Banland Security * Harmonian * Octave * Crevon * Tretone * Polyhex * Clockwork * Auxim Robloxian * Witch * Skeleton Pirate * Merri * Lemonstronomer * Antagmom * Tess Aract Trivia * Since Explode1's termination, there have been various issues in the game that remained unfixed. ** On the start screen, two identical menus are layered on top of each other. One allows for the player to choose a chapter, while the other does nothing when a chapter button is pressed. *** To get past this screen and select a chapter, press the Adventure button on the top menu, then press the Adventure button on the menu that is under the other. Next, press the back button. The chapter buttons work despite being under a dysfunctional main menu. *** At the end of every chapter (excluding Chapter 9), there is a button that allows the player to go to the next chapter. This button still works and is an easier method to go to the next chapter. ** In Chapter 8, there is a box in Paper Boxia that is placed too high for a player to jump on.